no matter what
by MonNos
Summary: Pan loves trunks but thinks he doesn't. Trunks loves pan but thinks she doesn't and the both of them can't stop loving the other no matter what
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first story please be gentle

I don't own DBZ

Thoughts

Pan

When you want something so bad but you can't have it will you feel bad? Well I feel more than that and that is my problem. I want something or should I say someone .trunks vegeta briefs the one who is my uncle's best friend and my own too the son of my teacher and king the one who went to the space with me and my grandpa goku years ago and the one I love . I love him more than anything he is my life but it seems that we will never be together although that I will always love him no matter what

Trunks

Son pan, a normal name to abnormal girl .to her I'm her older brother her best friend nothing more but I love her. oh how I love her she is a tomboy but I don't care because to me she is the most beautiful girl in the universe every time I see her I feel like I want to kiss her, to tell her that I love her and that she is the most important thing in my life but it seems that we will never be together although that I will always love her no matter what

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is the second chapter to this fic

V-ChanLSSJ thank you so much you gave me hope to continue and sorry about the grammar errors my first language isn't English it's Arabic but I'm trying to improve. Thanks again

Why can't I forget about him / her?

"I hate school" pan said while entering the house "welcome home sweety how was the school today "Vidal said to her annoyed daughter "amazing if you love being in hell" Gohan looked at his daughter and laugh at her while saying "school isn't that bad panny" but she just looked at him and said "ya right"

They started the dinner and when they finished pan left to go capsule corp. to train with vegeta when she got there vegeta welcomed her with a shot and they began their training

After some hours pan said her good bay to vegeta and got of the GR that's when she saw him

Pan Pov

He was walking with some stupid bimbo and then stopped and kissed her and I saw it, I saw it and I couldn't take it any more it hurt, seeing him with a different girl every couple of days hurt, seeing him holding other girls hurt, seeing him kissing other girls hurt, it hurt deeply I took off to the sky with in tears and the last thing I saw was his face, his shocked face to see me, and the only thoughts I had in mind was why? Why can't I hate him? Why can't I have him? Why can't I forget him no matter what?

Trunks pov

I just came from my date and it was horrible this girl has no brain at all, just like every girl I date. I want a girl who can be a challenge, a girl like pan, oh how I miss her. my stupid date kissed me and I was just thinking about how would it be to kiss pan and then I saw her my angel with a sad look on her face she saw me kissing my date and took off I was shocked I couldn't move and the only thoughts in my head was why ? Why can't I love another? Why can't I have her? Why can't I forget her no matter what?

Please be gentle


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one this the third chapter I hope it's good

I don't own DBZ

Pan's pain and Gohan's anger

Pan entered the house in tears and went to her room. She thought that no saw her but her father did and he fellow her.

"Panny. What's wrong? Baby?" gohan said to his daughter

"Nothing dad" pan replied to her father

"Are you lying to daddy?" gohan said with gentle features

"I can't forget him daddy, I can't. I love him so much to forget him and it pained me I can't take it any more. I love him, I love him, I love him and I can't stop loving him and I can't have him. I'm dying daddy, I'm dying without him, I'm dying" pan said to her shocked father he had never seen her like this, broken and crying and who would make his daughter cry like this?

"Who is he panny?" Gohan said

"Trunks"

"What?"

"Its trunks, daddy" pan said

"my sweet little child every thing will be ok I promise, if trunks didn't see how amazing you are then he is the loser one not you baby you're an amazing girl and I'm very proud of you and know that daddy is here and he will always be here for his little girl so stop crying please, for daddy" Gohan said to his miserable daughter.

After some time pan fall asleep and gohan left the room and was thinking how could trunks do this to his precious little daughter then he lift the house with only one thing in his mind, kill trunks

I wish that was good

My thanks to V-ChanLSSJ for supporting and teaching me you're amazing.

And also to Fungurl101 for reading my story you're a wonderful writer

Please read and review

And please be gentle


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again with a new chapter please read and review

I don't own DBZ

Trunks' shock and vegeta's advice

Trunks stood there unable to move 'what happened a moment ago?'

"Leave Amanda" said trunks to his date

"But sweet heart it's so early to leave, we didn't have our fun yet"

"Leave Amanda" trunks repeated the same words without looking at her

"Come on; let's go to your room baby"

"I SAID LEAVE" he shouted the words this time and she finally left after she became afraid

"That was foolish, brat"vegeta said coming form the GR

"What do you mean, dad" trunks said to his father

"It was foolish what you did to her"

"Amanda?"

"Who would care what you did to that pathetic human slut I was talking about kakkaroto's brat's brat"

"Pan? What did I do?"

"She loves you my stupid son"

"What?" trunks said to his father and was shocked to know this for the first time and continued

"How did you know this?"

"Only a fool like you wouldn't notice, and you love her too"

"D...Dad w...w...What are you t...Talking about?"

"No one can fool the prince of all saiyans, brat"

Trunks sighed deeply then said "ok I love her, what now?"

"You're a fool as always"

"Dad!"

"Go after her dummy"

"What?"

"She loves you; you love her, what is stopping you then"

"It's complicated dad"

"No it's not if you love her go after her, she saw you kissing that slut and I'm sure she is broken right now"

"But dad why are you telling me this?"

"That brat is stronger than those pathetic human women you dated and she is a part saiyans also she isn't after your money, brat"

"Thanks dad"

"Don't think about thanking me now, think about the problem you're going to have in a few moments"

"What problem?" said puzzled trunks

"Don't you sense the ki that is coming our way, brat?"

"Oh shit"

"Trunks I'm going to have your head" Gohan said while landing before them

Tell me what you think but remember be gentle

And thanks to every one who read my story

Special thanks to V-ChanLSSJ for supporting me

And to fungurl101 for encouraging me


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I'm back with the new chapter

I said in my profile that some time I'll translate some of Amr Diab's song into English and post it in the fics. I've translated one and I put it in this chapter.

This song has been made into 13 songs in different languages but its Amr diab's song

The English one is called I'm calling you, to Outlandish Band

There is a link in my profile if you want to hear it and I recommend it to you. Now to the chapter

Always with you

"Gohan! What are you doing here?" said a very afraid trunks

"I'm here to kill you for hurting my precious little panny"

"Gohan look, I didn't mean to hurt her"

"There is nothing to look into trunks. PREPARE TO DIE" Gohan shouted while powering up ready to kill trunks but then vegeta jumped between them and said "calm yourself, brat my stupid son really didn't mean to her your brat"

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because I love her" trunks said to a very shocked Gohan

"You love my daughter?"

"More than any thing, Gohan. More than any thing"

Then why? Why did you hurt her?" "

Because I didn't know that she loves me back" "

"And now that you know what are you going to do?"

"I will always be with her"

"Then go to her right now"

"Now?"

"Yes, I don't want to see my little panny hurts"

"Thank you Gohan and thank you father"

And before he took of he heard Gohan calling for him

"If you hurt my daughter again believe me you'll wish that you were dead"

"And I'll help him in that, brat"

With pan

Pan opened her eyes and looked around her

Then she remembered what happened and started to cry again when she heard knocking on the window she looked and saw trunks

"Trunks! What are doing here?"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I love you, panny"

"Liar"

"Why is that, panny?"

"I saw you kissing that girl"

"She kissed me and I was thinking just about you, panny"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I still can't believe"

"You want a prove, ok. Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just close them, panny"

And when she did she felt some thing on her lips, trunks' lips, he was kissing her!

The kiss ended and they looked into each other eyes and…

Always with you

Even when you're far away from me

Your love is in my heart

Always with you

You're always on my mind and in my heart

I never forget you.

I always miss you

Even if I am with You

Always with you

Even when you're far away from me

Your love is in my heart

Always with you

You're always on my mind and in my heart

I never forget you

I always miss you

Even if I am with You

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes is calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you.

"I love you too, trunks"

And they continued their kissing

Always with You

My heart with you, my soul with you

My most precious love,

My most precious love

And no matter if you away from me

You are close to my heart

My future and the present life

My beautiful destiny

Always with You

My heart with you, my soul with you

My most precious love

My most precious love

And no matter if you away from me

You are close to my heart

My future and the present life

My beautiful destiny

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you

"Don't ever leave me, trunks"

"Never, panny. I'll always be with you, always with you no matter what"

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you

Always longing for You Darling

Always my eyes calling for you

And if I'm surrounded by the whole world

I still need you

Yay I'm finished, thanks to every one who read my fic and special thanks to V-ChanLSSJ for supporting me


End file.
